fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silva
Silva is a main character in Yocun's Story, one of Yocun's guardians on a quest to defeat Sin. Before Yocun's Story Little is known about Silva's life before having joined the Crusaders. Silva was raised in Luca, but does not say anything else about her life before the Crusaders. After enlisting, Silva proved herself to be a prodigy on the battlefield and quickly grew in ranks before finally becoming the captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights. For this reason, Yocun selected her as her second guardian, despite knowing very little about her as a person. Yocun's Story Silva waited in the Calm Lands with the other Crusaders as Yocun and Barton finally arrived for their procession before the pilgrimage. Yocun spoke with Maester Dammen before introducing both Silva and Barton to the awaiting crowd as her guardians. Immediately afterward, Yocun told Silva that she spotted something that was likely a sinspawn and the two concocted a plan to draw it out, using Barton as bait. Barton was sent out and once the sinspawn came out to attack him, Silva threw her spear into the sinspawn's hand, knocking it back. The Crusaders readied for battle, but Maldus held them back and told the summoner party to fight it themselves. Yocun and Silva went in and once Yocun got her sword stuck in its hide, both she and Silva were weaponless until she ordered Barton to heal the sinspawn's hand so that Silva could retrieve her spear. Once Silva and Yocun got their weapons back, they slashed the sinspawn mercilessly until it dispersed into pyreflies. Maldus called them reckless, but the party ignored him and began their pilgrimage into the Macalania Woods. Silva commanded most of the conversation, which considered mainly of her research into the science of pyreflies and fiends, which Yocun did not appear to mind listening to to, although it clearly bothered Barton, who felt intellectually inferior. Silva proved herself capable at defeating armored enemies with her spear, and Barton managed to shut her up when he came up with the solution to getting rid of the Blue Element by using a Lightning Marble. The team arrived in Lake Macalania and Silva was surprised at the temperature difference, being the only member of the party not to have been born in the town. They found the temple doors frozen shut. On Yocun's orders, they climbed a nearby ridge and tied a rope to Silva's spear before hurling it at the wall just above a window. Yocun slid down with her sword and her guardians, a few minutes later, entered through the defrosted front doors and learned that it was caused by Gillespie's tantrum against Zolono. Silva and Barton found themselves having to clean up Gillespie's mess after Yocun relieved Gillespie of her duty. The next morning, the party entered the cloister of trials and Silva kept a level head against Barton's worries about how to complete the cloister. She maintained that they had to follow the rules because the cloister could tell if they were cheating. Silva and Barton worked together by communicating through Yocun on opposite sides of the cloister until the cloister cut off all sound the Silva, forcing her to complete the rest of the cloister herself, which she did. The three entered the antechamber to find Gillespie waiting for them Yocun said nothing before entering the chamber of the Fayth and Barton was infuriated, but Silva understood. She explained to Barton that Gillespie wanted to become a guardian, and now Yocun would have to make her one to protect her from punishment. Yocun came out after receiving Shiva and the party exited to a celebration in the temple followed by Zolono taking Gillespie away for punishment. Surprisingly, Yocun did nothing but take the villagers outside for a demonstration of the aeon, which consisted of retrieving Silva's spear after Barton embarrassed himself trying to get it. Barton made fun of Silva for being wrong, which she admitted to, but still felt something was up, and convinced Barton to distract Zolono while she looked for Gillespie. Her search came up empty, but she told Barton that if Yocun was ready to leave already that she knew where Gillespie was. Yocun did just as Silva thought and Gillespie was waiting for them on the road, just as she thought. A little further down the road, the party re-encountered Maldus, who said nothing before attacking the group with an ice sword created by no magic Gillespie could recognize. Yocun and Silva fought him off until he disappeared in a block of ice. a merchant who had seen everything, O'aka XX, was tasked with telling Maester Dammen with what happen. They entered with the merchant into the Macalania Woods where Silva began another long-winded lecture where she implied that genetics and personal history play a big part in who a person is, insulting Gillespie since she was an orphan. Gillespie ran off and Yocun went after her. The rest of the group caught up to find that the two had been attacked by the vines of a sinspawn and Silva determined not to leave her summoner alone again. Yocun and O'aka came up with a plan to trap the sinspawn and the party took their places around a circle where Gillespie stood as bait. While hiding Silva answered all of Barton's questions about fiends and pyreflies while implying that she knew that he had never killed a fiend. The first vine attacked Gillespie and Barton threw up a protect, but the second vine snatched Silva before anyone noticed. Yocun and O'aka made chase and the other two followed once the finished the first vine. The sinspawn had placed Silva against a tree and while Yocun summoned Shiva to fight off the sinspawn, Barton tried to cast esuna to heal her, but to no avail. Eventually, he accepted the free antidote O'aka offered and after a few minutes of a steady cure spell, Silva was well enough to walk just as Gillespie finished the fiend. With the group now shaken up the completed the woods, said goodbye to O'aka and continued on into the Thunder Plains. Barton, upset that he couldn't cast the esuna spell, lashed out at the party, and it annoyed both Silva and Gillespie. He ran ahead of them and when they caught up with him in the Crusader post, he was in a conversation with Kiltia. He left Kiltia with the group and left for bed. Yocun took Gillespie to bed when Kiltia revealed that she had been chosen to temporarily replace Silva as captain of the Chocobo Knights against Silva's wishes. Although angry, Silva was interested in the mission that had brought her to the Thunder Plains. The following morning, Yocun woke to find that Silva had left the previous night with Silva and would meet them in Guadosalam. Later, after the others trained in the Thunder Plains, they met up with Silva outside of Guadosalam who told them that the Guado weren't going to let them in and decided to tell her adventure with Kiltia while they waited. Abilities Silva is a traditional dragoon, a role generally reserved for larger species like the Ronso, and so she wields a lance and is able to take down armored enemies with ease. Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Yocun's Story characters